


Cuddle Time

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform, before season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker never would've thought Wash was a complete and fucking total dork.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> For my Katty. :)

_"Lavernius!"_

Tucker ran as fast as he probably could to get away from Wash. He had stolen the DS he was playing, intent on showing Grif because he knew he was going to laugh with him. He wasn't quite sure if he'd make it to Grif though, considering he had the third best calves in the canyon. 

Second best being Caboose, and the first best being Wash. He wasn't sure how fast he could outrun him. Sooner or later he was going to catch up to Tucker; he always did whenever he tried to get away from him. 

"Fuck, fuck, fu- Ah-!" Tucker got to the door and was immediately tackled to the ground. Wash sat on top of him, trying to get the DS out of Tucker’s grip but the younger man held it tightly under him. 

“Tucker, give me back my DS!” 

“No! I want to show everyone else you’re a fucking dork!” Tucker yelled, trying to shake Wash off of him. Tucker was smaller than him, but he could still try and get him off. 

“Tucker-

“Just let me show everyone Whiskers and then I’ll give it back!” Wash sighed and pushed his weight down on Tucker’s back, making Tucker groan under him.

“G-get off, f-fat-ass!” Wash looked down at him in confusion. He wasn’t really a fat-ass. He was more muscles than fat. Instead of saying anything in retaliation, he pressed down harder on Tucker’s back. 

“W-Wash!”

“Give me. My cats. Back.” Tucker tried growling but it came out as a choked cough. He wasn’t going to give up so easily. He was stubborn and he could beat out Wash’s stubbornness if he tried hard enough. 

“Tucker, if you don’t give me my cats back, you’re not going to get sex for two months.” Okay. Maybe Tucker couldn’t beat out his stubbornness. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me.” Tucker groaned and flailed his feet, trying to tell Wash to get off of him. He wasn’t going to run anymore, especially since sex was now on the line. Wash got off of him and helped him to his feet once he  
realized that Tucker was giving him back his DS. 

“Thank you.” 

About fifteen minutes later, Tucker was curled next to Wash watching him play his Nintencats, trying not to smile every time Wash cooed at his cats. It was getting really hard because Wash had to be the most adorable space marine Tucker had ever seen, and with these cats it was getting worse. 

“Whiskers. Whiskers. Ohh, who’s a good kitty? You’re a good kitty.” Wash nuzzled his nose against the DS screen even though it wasn’t going to do anything. The cat was already happy just by Wash pressing against the screen with his pen. 

“You… Holy shit, you are a fucking nerd,” Tucker mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief. “Dude, why do you even have that? Did they let you keep it during Project Freelancer?” 

Wash pulled his face away from the screen and looked at Tucker. “They didn’t really know I had it… I couldn’t bring my real cats and this was the next best thing!” Tucker bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.  
He wanted to laugh, but not because it was funny. It was because Wash was a dork and he was being an extremely cute one at that. 

“You used to be a freelancer, Wash,” Tucker started, grinning at him. “You used to kill people and you were hired for money. And now here you are, playing with a fucking cat named Whiskers. I would’ve never thought.”

“Oh, shut up! I bet you have some deep dark secret too,” Wash said, tapping at the screen in embarrassment. He knew that earlier it was a bad idea to play with his cats in the living room, especially since Tucker was going to look for him eventually. It was getting close to their daily sex time when Tucker found him playing with his cats. 

“I’m an open book, Wash. You already know everything about me,” Tucker said, putting his head on Wash’s chest and laying an arm across his stomach. 

“You have no secrets whatsoever?” Tucker shook his head against Wash’s chest, tickling the skin there. Wash chuckled, closing his DS and putting it on the nightstand. No use of hiding it now since Tucker already knew about it. He wrapped his arms around Tucker and sighed happily. 

“I’ll figure them out one day, I hope you know. I figure things out pretty fast.” Tucker shook his head again, shutting his eyes. 

“It’s time to cuddle Wash. It’s not secret time. Secret time comes at some other point. Maybe you can make a schedule for that too. Maybe before drill time.” Wash rolled his eyes and kissed the top of his head. 

“No, you’ll tell me your secrets eventually. You always tell me everything eventually.” Wash rested his head back on the pillow and shut his eyes. He should really be doing something productive, but the bed was comfortable and as Tucker said, it was cuddle time.


End file.
